Lost and Found
by doubleox515
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown into their most daring adventure yet. Back in 2006, a child has been killed and everyone's confused out of their wits. It's up to The Doctor and Rose to crack the code and solve the case. But darkness awaits The Doctor...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction _ever_ so please be kind. This is, I guess, a story that is like one of those BBC novels like _The Stone Rose , _etc. So please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

The cold wind blew, rattling the windows, making the young child grip the sheets of their bed tighter in fear. _The monster_, they thought. _It's coming back. It's going to kill me._ A tiny tuft of blond hair was visible from beneath the duvet. Slowly, it grew larger as the head of a little boy popped out. His eyes were wide from fright and his whole body shook. He jumped as the windows rattled louder and louder. Dark shadows grew bigger and longer on the bedroom walls, giving the room an eerie feel. The boy gazed around, wondering whether or not he should go and wake his parents, and tell them about the scary monster. _I want to tell them, but they will be angry at me. They will say "Andy, there are no such things as monsters"._

'But I know that there are.' he whispered to himself. He had dreamed of it, but he could never tell what it was though, for the dreams were too blurry. He snuggled up into the sheets, curling himself into a ball and rocking slightly while trying not to cry.

'It's OK, it's OK,' he kept repeating, whispering to himself. 'There is nothing to be afraid of. You're safe, 'cause Daddy and Mummy said so and they will be there if you need help. That's right, they will always be there.'

Then, just as Andy was assured that he was fine, something crashed to the floor. Low, menacing growls came from the corner of the room. Giving off a piercing scream, Andy ripped the sheets away from him and made his way to the bedroom door. But when he reached it and prepared to flee, it was locked. _It can't be locked. Mummy never locks the door, she never ever does. _He turned the handle over and over again, his attempts of escape fruitless.

'Help! Help me! Mummy, Daddy! Please help me!' he sobbed while pounding on the door, the unknown creature slowly creating a path towards him. Slithering ever closer, different objects smashed and shook as the monster edged to make its final move. Andy turned in time to see a large metal head before everything went black.

**oOo**

As dawn arrived, the city was already in frenzy. The cries of a disturbed and grieving mother could be heard throughout the entire area, loud and clear. The police were confused, unable to provide a solution. As were the detectives, the crime specialists and UNIT certainly couldn't get a hypothesis or an understanding of the horror situation. Not even Torchwood could make head or tail of it. All they could do was assist the family in need and endlessly apologise for their loss. The death was too much to take in for the parents that they numbly accepted whatever was thrown at them while continuing to cry. However, throughout the chaos, no one noticed that next to the body, was a piece of paper, upon which was written in a messy scrawl in the dead's blood:

_We shall not pay for this crime for He shall come, past the __Moon and the Sun__ of this tiny, little plane__t__. His services of justice will be worthless and he shall lose the one he loves the most__, along with everything he has effortlessly worked for__. We will be waiting, for this is the day He will cease to exist. This is the day The Doctor dies._

* * *

**R&R? They will be much appreciated!**

**Lemon~ (I call myself that, DEAL WITH IT)**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo! I'm on a roll today! First chapter up and running. I'm not sure what this is leading to, to be honest with you, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

_S__top messing around,_ The Doctor thought, annoyed at the TARDIS. _Surely __it's not that hard to behave? _ He flicked several controls and gazed at the monitor, checking that things were normal and on track. He was taking Rose to the planet Osbingre, where the mountains were not rock or dust, but pure white snow and the three Suns were grass green in colour. He was going to introduce her to one of his long-time friends, Sir Blingy- Heren, a man of great knowledge; of greater knowledge than The Doctor himself. Sir Blingy had invited The Doctor to a great gathering that only took place every one hundred years, so The Doctor had decided to bring Rose along for it was an opportunity far too good to pass up. _Plus I get to spend __a nice__,__ quiet time with __her__, _he thought to himself cheerfully. _No threats of life-or-death, just me and Rose, and good old Blingy._ He found himself grinning broadly that he didn't notice that Rose had entered the control room and was smiling widely at him.

'What are you grinning about, Doctor?' she asked playfully, walking up to where he stood. The Doctor continued to grin and put an arm around Rose's shoulders when she reached him.

'Well what's not to grin about?' he said animatedly, spinning Rose around the control room while the TARDIS hummed contently, casting off that brilliant turquoise light. 'I've got my wonderful time-and-space machine; I'm going to one of my favourite planets to meet up with one of my best friends in the entire universe; I've got my _brilliant_ pink-and-yellow human-' this earned a loud giggle from Rose. '- who I absolutely adore. But that's just a couple of things that I'm grinning about. Would you like me to go on?'

Rose continued to giggle but before she could reply, the TARDIS gave a great gut-wrenching lurch; causing The Doctor and Rose topple over to the floor.

'I thought I told you to behave!' The Doctor huffed at the TARDIS, beginning to stand straight again. He held out his hand to help Rose to her feet, just as the TARDIS lurched again, making him trip over his converses and fall over. The TARDIS began to shake and shudder violently, repeatedly causing The Doctor's attempts at standing to fail. Rose tried to crawl along after him, also being jerked back by the TARDIS's huge heaves. After falling over several times, The Doctor finally reached the monitor. His annoyed demeanour vanished and was replaced with surprise and major worry, the screen showing him things only he understood. His head snapped to Rose, who was staring at him, caught between the facts of whether or not she should hold her laughter at The Doctor's constant falls. But when she saw the look of horror on his face, his wide brown eyes full of fear, she rushed to him and put her hand on his arm.

'What is it, Doctor? What's wrong?' she asked him, dreading the answer. The Doctor looked back at the screen and replied, 'Trouble, Rose. Big, big, _big_ trouble.'

As though to prove his point, a soft _bong _came from the middle of the TARDIS engine. Snapping back to reality, The Doctor started pushing buttons and pulling levers frantically, because he knew that the ringing that was echoing in the whole control room meant only one thing, the one thing that haunted him in his nightmares. He kept on with his work, with a dull feeling in his stomach and his two hearts beating wildly as the _bongs_ grew louder.

**oOo**

'Doctor, what was that ringing in the TARDIS?' Rose asked while stepping out of the bright blue doors and onto the concrete ground. The TARDIS had materialised into the courtyard of the Powell Estate and Rose was glad to be home again, even though it wasn't a social call. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as well, fixing the collar of the long, flowing brown coat that he wore over his pinstriped suit. Although his get-up looked fine, the ashen face of The Doctor said otherwise. Rose thought he seemed sick and instantly grew concerned for him.

'That was The Cloister Bell,' said The Doctor, answering Rose's previous question while walking towards the flats briskly. Rose followed suit and then asked, 'But, what is "The Cloister Bell", Doctor?'

He avoided answering by stopping a middle-aged man and saying, 'Hello, sorry but could you tell me what date it is today?'

'It's the twenty-fourth, mate,' the man said gruffly. 'Why do you ask? Your biological clock gone wrong?' he added, showing The Doctor and Rose a toothy smile.

Rose frowned disapprovingly at him so she turned to The Doctor, ready to tell him that they should leave and was surprised to see him nodding his head.

'Yeah, something like that,' he told the man, his usual cheeky grin in place. 'Could you also tell me the month and year while you're at it?'

The man's smile flickered away and he stared at The Doctor as if he had just grown another head.

'What are you? Thick?' he suggested incredulously, suddenly put off by The Doctor's happy-go-lucky manner.

'Well, you said so yourself, didn't you? Clocks gone wrong, no idea where we or when we are. You'd think that living in big, blue box that's a time machine would save you from having to know the right calculations for something as simple as the date. But enough of that, the universe could be ending soon so everyone is at stake and I need to know what it is so I can help out. That being the case, it really shouldn't hurt to tell me or anyone like me what the whole date is today.' said The Doctor, going into his babbling mode. Rose was shaking her head in amusement and the man was slowly edging away from them both.

'I think you need a doctor, mate,' he mumbled and he turned and scarpered away.

'I am The Doctor!' he called after the man's retreating back. He turned to face Rose and found himself staring as she burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

'What?' he asked Rose, gaping at her shaking figure. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Rose just laughed harder and harder, The Doctor looking very puzzled. A couple of minutes passed by before Rose had calmed down.

'You done?' The Doctor inquired, a disbelieving expression on his face. 'Now, might I just ask, what was so funny?'

Her smile still as wide as ever, Rose replied, 'You are! You are so silly, Doctor. Now I think that man will be scared of you for the rest of his life.'

The Doctor blinked.

'Scared? It's not like he's going to meet me again, is he?

But Rose just shook her head and took his hand, pulling him along to the flats. 'Come on. Maybe Mum will tell us the "whole date".'

**oOo**

When Jackie Tyler saw the two of them, she was positively delighted. She had pulled Rose into a tight hug and had to drag The Doctor to give him a kiss on the cheek. Wiping it afterwards, much to Jackie's disapproval, he had lead them out of the cramped corridor and into the living room. Now they were seated there with cups of warm tea in their hands. Jackie had told them that it was the twenty-fourth of May, 2006 and she laughed just as much as Rose had when Rose started telling her about The Doctor's moment with the man in the street.

'It was absolutely hilarious, seeing the man's face as he ran away,' Rose supplied as Jackie cackled with glee. The Doctor was looking sheepish and he suddenly seemed very interested in the mantelpiece. He saw the photographs of when Rose was a little girl, all pink and chubby cheeked. _And what a woman she's grown up to be,_ he thought. _My Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth._

'You know, you still haven't answered my question, Doctor,' Rose implied, interrupting The Doctor's thoughts.

He frowned at her. 'What question?'

Rose rolled her eyes at him and repeated the question from earlier. 'What is The Cloister Bell?'

'"The-_what-_ Bell"?' Jackie questioned, her head moving to look from Rose to The Doctor.

There was a little pause before The Doctor answered, 'The Cloister Bell is a warning. It starts to chime when a disaster is about to strike. But never mind that,' he added hastily, changing the subject. 'Why would the TARDIS show the co-ordinates to direct us here?'

Rose shook her head, 'I don't know.' Then it struck her. 'Mum! Has there been anything odd lately? Any strange, unexplainable things?'

Jackie, who was rather startled when Rose brought the question upon her, gave a look of deep thought.

'Not that I know of, sweetheart,' she told her after a minute. 'Been a little quiet these days.'

The Doctor put his cup of tea on the table in front of them and started ramming on his head.

'Come on! Think, think, think. There must be something! Earth, potentially in danger but from what?'

Then Jackie gave a little scream causing Rose and The Doctor to jump.

'I've just remembered! Oh, how stupid of me to forget, it being such a gruesome topic.'

'What is it Jackie? Tell me,' pleaded The Doctor, who was now on the edge of his seat.

Jackie looked very uncomfortable so Rose took one of her hands in hers and gave a supporting glance. Her mum smiled at her daughter.

'Well, it was two days ago. There was police and everything, everyone was there.'

'Who was Mum? Who else could have been there?'

Jackie still looked uncomfortable at this. The Doctor shifted in his seat to sit beside her; he placed an arm around her shoulders and told her in a soothing voice, 'You don't have to tell us, Jackie. We can find out in another way, OK? We don't want to pressure you, do we Rose?'

Rose squeezed her mum's hand.

'Yeah, he's right, Mum. I'm sure there are others we can talk to, yeah?'

She looked up at The Doctor and her heart melted in admiration. He was comforting her mother, the same woman who had slapped him across the face because he took her daughter away for a whole year. She was rather flattered at this that she didn't notice that Jackie was protesting against what they had proposed.

'No, no! I'll tell you. What I mean by that everyone was there, to answer your question Rose, I mean that all the officials were there. The police, detectives, scientists, UNIT, all them. But the thing is that none of them knew what happened.'

The Doctor and Rose exchanged puzzled glances and both said at the same time, 'But what happened?'

'But that's the thing, no one knows! They found the body in the house covered in blood, head to toe. Just a little boy, he was. You know him, Rose,' she directed at her daughter, who was frowning at her mother. 'Young Andy Brown.'

Rose's world went blank. She knew Andy Brown all right. She would help his mum, Helen whenever she couldn't look after him. Rose had gotten quite close to the youngster, almost like a little brother. She noticed The Doctor gazing at her but didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she said as quietly as she could, 'He's dead?'

'I'm sorry, love,' her mother squeezed Rose in a hug but she didn't hug her back.

'What happened to him, Mum? Who would hurt him? He was just six-years-old.'

'I know, love. I know,' Jackie soothed.

Now it was The Doctor's turn to be uncomfortable. _This thing killed a child? _he thought, fuming with fury. _This thing has gone and killed a child. A child!_ His eyes went up to stare at Rose. She was hugging her mother now with tears pouring down her face. The Time Lord's hearts broke clean in two and there and then, he made up his mind. He wasn't going to rest until he found the person or alien that had killed this innocent little boy and who had made his Rose cry. If he had to, he would go to the end of the world to find this murderer and make them pay. Even if it killed him.

* * *

**R&R! Lemon~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The drama begins! Don't forget to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

The room where Andy had been found was sealed off, due to the unexplainable situation that the officials had found themselves in. Helen was still distraught but she had been silent for the two days, ever since that dreadful morning. Her husband, Robert, was down at the police station demanding a release on the body so that they could at least give their son a funeral. Helen was seated in her tiny kitchen, her hands clasped together and her green eyes staring ahead. Faint memories kept flitting in and out of her mind. Andy's first birthday; the first time he laid eyes on a butterfly; the times when he would cuddle up to her; the time where he spoke of the monster in his nightmares.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Helen glimpsed at the door at the entrance to the house, unsure whether it was Robert returning from the station or someone else. She slowly stood up from her seat and quietly walked up to the door, reaching for the doorknob. When she opened it, she found herself face-to-face with a tall, skinny man with hair that stood up at the front and large brown eyes. Next to him stood a young, blonde woman, who immediately wrapped her arms around Helen, whispering in her ear, 'Oh God, I'm so sorry Helen. I just found out from Mum. I am really, really sorry.'

Helen allowed herself a small smile as she hugged the young girl back. The man remained where he was, hands deep in his pockets of his pinstriped suit. He also stayed silent, as if he knew that this was a hard time for the two women in front of him. Helen was quite intrigued in him but she dismissed the thought as she slowly pulled away from the embrace and held the girl at arm's length, studying her lovingly.

'It's been quite a while, Rose Tyler,' she announced, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Rose's ear. 'My Lord, how fast you've grown.'

Rose held back a sob and gave Helen a weak smile. 'So you still remember me then?' she inquired, for it had been almost two years since she last saw her and Andy.

She gave a light chuckle, ''Course I do, Rose. All those times when you came to babysit Andy, how could I forget you?' Helen looked up past Rose. 'And who, might I ask, are you, sir?'

The man grimaced at the 'Sir' but before he could, Rose answered Helen's question.

'Oh, of course, how could I forget? Helen, this is The Doctor. Doctor, this is Helen, Andy's mum.'

The Doctor took Helen's hand and lightly shook it, with slight grin on his face. 'It's pleasure to meet you, Helen. Rose has said a lot about you.' Then his face turned grave. 'Can I just say? I am sorry, I am so sorry.'

Helen nodded at his apology. 'Quite so, Doctor.' She opened the door wider, gesturing with her hands. 'Please, don't stand there. Come in.'

With that, The Doctor and Rose entered the house. The house itself was cosy and warmer than the chilly weather outside but The Doctor felt a sudden unwelcoming feeling as he stepped over the threshold and into the corridor. _Odd, _he thought, locating the feeling behind a door. _It seems to be coming from in here. _Before he could lay a finger on the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Helen looking seriously at him.

'Can't set foot in there,' she told him, beginning to steer him away. 'UNIT have sealed off the room.'

The Doctor found this rather strange, though he didn't know why. 'Whatever for?'

She guided him to the kitchen, where Rose was already seated. He sat down beside her as Helen took her place opposite them. She brought her hands in front of her and she gazed into The Doctor's face.

'This is going to sound crazy, Doctor. But I think that you are the only one that can help us.'

The Doctor was immensely puzzled. _It's barely been five minutes and she already trusts me?_ He noticed that Helen was giving him a confused look so he told her what he had just assumed. She gave him a knowing smile.

'I know I can trust you, Doctor,' she stated, giving him a hard stare. 'I know this because Rose only chooses the men that she can trust with her whole being. And with what I've seen so far-' she glanced at Rose, who had hidden her face behind her hands from embarrassment. '-you're the best one she's found yet.'

'Mickey wasn't bad,' Rose mumbled from behind her hands. 'I trusted him with my "whole being".'

Helen didn't say anything to that but remained staring deeply into the eyes of The Doctor. He gave her a smile and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it in front of him.

'So, they have sealed off the room?' he asked Helen, without taking his eyes off her. She nodded.

'Why?'

Helen sighed. Her eyes flicked to the door, to Rose and then back to The Doctor. She breathed in deeply, and then answered, 'Because they have no other explanation to the death of my son, so they sealed the room off until they can find a genius that can provide some form of solution.'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'A genius?' He leant back into the chair, letting out a puff of breath. 'This must one hell of a situation to be searching for a genius.'

Again, Helen nodded. Then a thought struck her mind.

'I know I'm asking a lot,' she began, wringing her hands in nervousness. 'But, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you take a look?'

She was surprised when The Doctor's face lit up and even more surprised when he said, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

With that, he stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, taking off his coat and discarding on the back of the sofa. Then he froze in his tracks for a sudden thought had crossed his mind. He whipped around and incredulously asked, 'Did you say that _UNIT _sealed the room?'

Helen nodded once more, brow furrowed. The Doctor gave a great sniff and said to Rose, 'I think you should stay in here. If UNIT have decided to seal the room, then they must have done for a very good reason, because UNIT _never_ seals off anything. So things must be really, really serious and -'

But Rose was already ahead of him. _No__ point trying, Doctor,_ he told himself. _She's not going to listen._

**oOo**_  
_

The sonic screwdriver whirred, giving off a bright light. The door lock clicked and Rose, The Doctor and Helen entered the room. Rose shivered from the cold that emitted from it. The room was dark and gloomy for twelve o'clock in the afternoon. It appeared to have not been lived in for at least a decade. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, dust covered the floor and every item was cracked or smashed on the floor. The only thing that separated the area from its ancient image was an outline of a small body.

'Oh my God.' Rose felt sick as she imagined the petite figure of Andy, lying on the ground, dead.

'Yep,' added The Doctor, bending down to investigate. He flipped out his "brainy-specs" and put them on. Tracing a long finger in the dust, The Doctor exclaimed, 'Who on earth could have possibly achieved this in two days? This is absurd.'

Helen stayed in the doorway, her face pale and her eyes wide with shock. 'His bedroom… it's changed.'

The Doctor's reaction was instantaneous. 'What do you mean?' he said, standing to his full height and walking over to the door way. Helen shook her head, all of sudden very afraid. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders to make her face him, 'Helen,' he eased, gripping the bony shoulders slightly. 'I need to know. Now, I know this is difficult and that you're very, very scared. But I am the only one that can possibly help you. So, I need to know every single bit of information, every _detail _of what has happened and I promise you, I will find the one responsible and they shall pay dearly for what they have done.'

What happened next was not what The Doctor had expected. Helen clutched her arms around his middle and burst into tears. He was a bit shocked at this abrupt response but gradually raised his arms and patted her awkwardly on the back. Rose, however, had recognised something familiar in the corner of the room. She moved towards it and bent down to take a closer look. Sitting there was a structure of a tiny, white salt-and-pepper shaker with a stalk eye. Rose gingerly picked it up and ran her thumb over its head. _Is this a Dalek? _She asked herself. She spotted numerous pieces laying at her feet. One was a typical alien, dressed in a black suit, its mouth open in an oval shape; another was in the form of a stone angel; there also a man wearing a bright red fez, a tweed jacket and a blue bowtie. They were all figurines, the play things of a child. She pocketed the "dalek" in her pink hoodie and went over to The Doctor, who was calming down a weeping Helen.

'Oh, _now_ you come,' he stated quietly so that only she could hear while still rubbing Helen's back consolingly. 'Can't you see that I've been doing this for the past five minutes?'

'Stop being so rude,' Rose scolded him. 'You're exaggerating, Doctor. But, I do request that we get out of this room. It's giving me the creeps.'

The Doctor gave her a minor glare but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

'Yeah, you're right,' he agreed, giving the room one last sweep. 'Time we went back, get some answers.'

Helen stopped crying immediately at that.

'You can't leave,' she pleaded, gripping The Doctor's arms so tightly he was starting to lose feeling in them. 'Every time I have stepped in this room since Andy was killed, its changed. Walls, size, age, everything. I-'

She was interrupted by a noise that came from in the cupboard. They all swivelled around to find the source. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the cupboard door, where soft snarls could be heard.

'I am about to open the door,' he informed the two women, who were gawking at him in horror. 'If something pops out, run. As fast as you can, just get out. I want to see what this is and if it has any significance to our investigation. That clear to you two?'

Both nodded weakly. The Doctor set the screwdriver in position and pressed the button. The door swung open and Rose gave a shriek. But it was empty. The cupboard was silent.

* * *

**R&R! Next chapter will be interesting... hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am terrible with dialogue, so don't sue me. Enjoy, that is all.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

At first the room was quiet. The Doctor, Rose and Helen stayed perfectly still, listening to the frantic beating of their hearts. The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and quietly strode to the open cupboard door. His glasses still on, eyebrow up, he bent down again, reached out and placed a hand on the bottom of the cupboard. But he brought it back quickly just as a shrill howl came from the dark depths.

'Ok,' he uttered, retreating his steps and taking Rose's hand. 'I say we go. Leave this thing alone.' He gave a sideways glance at Rose, flashing his famous smile. Rose smiled back but didn't say anything for the cupboard gave a great jolt, making them all flinch. Something was slithering out of the door, something that had a large metal head with glistening fangs.

'What the hell is that?' Helen declared, ogling at the creature that was now sliding out. It had the body and head of a snake, dark green, scaly and made of metal; the head itself was a grey-coloured metal, excluding the eyes, which were a dark orange with a yellow slit for the pupil. It had the arms of a Tyrannosaurus Rex but had longer, more protruding claws. Its mouth was somewhat open, as if it was smiling at them. A faint hiss was heard from the back of its throat. The Doctor was astounded. Out of all the bizarre, wonderful and deadly monsters he had seen during his previous incarnations, he had never seen any quite like this one.

'Now that's different,' he muttered in wonder, his eyes alight with glee. 'Oh, you are _gorgeous_. Absolutely beautiful.'

'Doctor,' Rose intervened, squeezing his hand, not taking her eyes off the alien. 'I know you have a certain love for monsters and aliens, but now is not a good time.'

The creature snapped its head towards her, whined threateningly, and then turning to The Doctor it said in a harsh, hissy voice, 'You are The Doctor?'

'What? Doctor, how does it know you?' Helen asked, taking his wrist, ready to pull him away in case the creature decided to pounce.

The Doctor was shaking his head. 'I don't know, Helen,' he told her. 'No idea at all.'

'You are The Doctor?' the creature repeated, standing on the back of its tail, now the same height as The Doctor.

'Yes, yes I am,' he answered. 'Is that relevant?'

He never got an answer for the creature was sniggering in pride. The mouth grew wider and wider, about to engulf The Doctor but it didn't get the chance for Rose had seized the dusty lampshade that had been sitting on top of the drawers and had whacked it across the face. It reared back in shock and the pressure from the blow, which gave enough time for The Doctor to shout, '_Get out!_' and they ran out of the room. The creature wailed and lunged for the door after them, but all it got was another blow to the head, this time from the slamming of the bedroom door. It gave a weak snarl and slinked away, back to the open cupboard doors.

**oOo**

Heading back towards the TARDIS, The Doctor and Rose had warned Helen to keep away from the room. In fact, they told her to move out of the house for a few days, just until they could figure out what the monster was, why it was here and had gotten rid of it. She had obliged and thanked them for their help by giving them both a hug and her mobile number.

'Call me if you find out anything,' she had advised, pressing the piece of paper into Rose's hands. 'No matter how strange or unusual it is, I want to know. I need to know the truth about happened to my son.'

Then they had said their farewells and began their journey back to the Powell Estate.

'Do you think that the monster can get out?' pondered Rose, trudging to the TARDIS. 'I mean, smash through the door or something?'

'No, it won't,' The Doctor replied, taking the TARDIS key out of his pocket. 'If it could, it would've done before now.'

But Rose wasn't sure. It had waited, as if it was waiting for The Doctor the entire time. The lump in her hoodie pocket made Rose wonder if she should tell him about the figurines that she'd found. _But they're just toys,_ she told herself harshly, waiting for The Doctor to enter the TARDIS. _It's not like they're dangerous or anything like that. Are they? _She shook herself mentally and made to go into the TARDIS, but she was cut off when the blue doors shut and locked themselves.

'Rose? Come on,' came the muffled voice of The Doctor from inside the TARDIS. 'Rose, is that you? We don't have time for jokes.'

'That wasn't me, Doctor!' she shouted through the doors. 'The doors just locked themselves shut.'

There was silence for a moment before there was a big guffaw from The Doctor. Rose could hear his footsteps from the racket of the metal grating floor.

'_Locked themselves shut?_ Don't be daft, Rose!' he said, still sniggering. 'The TARDIS doors can't lock the-them-s-selves-'

The Doctor spluttered in terror for he had just tried opening the door. No such luck. He then tried the lock. Rose heard the sonic screwdriver whirring and The Doctor trying the door again. Nothing. Then he started banging on the doors.

'Rose? Are you all right? Is there something that I should know about? I don't know, something outside the TARDIS?'

Rose flipped her head this way and that, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary other than the TARDIS. She turned her head to holler through the door to tell The Doctor this when she swallowed her words in alarm. The TARDIS was glowing bright yellow and it lifted off the ground, hovering a bit. A yelp and a crash came from inside. The Doctor seemed to have fallen over.

'What's happening?' he squeaked in panic. 'Rose, _what is happening?_'

She didn't reply straight away for the creature from Andy's room was on top of the TARDIS, glinting brilliantly in the afternoon sun. It wasn't until her name had been called several times that she snapped back to reality and began screaming in fury at the creature.

'Get out of here, you- whatever you are! Leave The Doctor alone!'

It just smiled evilly at her. The Doctor was banging on the doors again, trying to get Rose's attention.

'Rose, who are you shouting at?' he called; worried that Rose might be hurt. 'Rose, talk to me.'

'Oh, Doctor,' she put her hand on the once bright blue doors, hoping for some consolation. 'The creature from Andy's room is on top of the TARDIS. It's making it glow yellow and it's hovering a bit, but nothing too threatening.' She gave a dry chuckle then unleashed her fury at the creature once again. She had never been so angry. _How dare it try and take The Doctor away from me! _

'Just who the hell are you? And what gives you the right to trap The Doctor? He's done nothing wrong!'

A piercing laugh came from the creature. Then it said, in the same harsh voice that it used in Andy's bedroom, 'I am more than you, little human. I am an Ebiwex, from the planet Eptorin in the galaxy alignment of Corstabortinsa. I have every right to trap The Doctor, unlike most.' The Ebiwex narrowed its eyes at Rose, studying her. 'Oh, but you're the new one, aren't you? After so many companions…'

'_Stop!_' yelled The Doctor. 'Don't say anything else! I know what you are and where you're from. I learnt about your race at The Academy when I was child. I can help you, I promise you I can. Just let me out and we can talk about this!'

The Ebiwex ignored him, but said pleasantly and clearly so that both Rose and The Doctor could hear it, 'Say goodbye to your companion, Doctor! You shall never see each other again; I'll make sure of that! But you shall see me again, human. Be prepared, for it will the last time you shall breathe.'

A whizzing sound and a fierce wind were coming from the Ebiwex. Rose was frozen on the spot but she was yelling through the noise at it.

'No! Don't you dare take him away! _Don't you dare!_ Doctor!' she shouted towards the TARDIS. 'Doctor, please tell me, how do I stop it?'

The noise had gotten so loud that Rose had a hard time hearing what The Doctor was saying. 'I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!' she heard him say. 'But you're on your own now. But I'll be back! I will be back, no doubt about it! I will come back to you, Rose Tyler, _I promise_!'

'But how do I stop the Ebiwex? What's going to do to you? Doctor! Please don't go!'

But it was too late. With one last cackle, the Ebiwex, the TARDIS and The Doctor disappeared, leaving Rose behind. Alone.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Remember, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was a pain to write but hopefully worth it. The next two chapters will be in Rose's "world" so keep reading to find out what happens to The Doctor. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a loud crash, causing The Doctor to bump hard onto the floor and mutter some chosen swear words.

'Thanks for the warning!' he yelled sarcastically to the Ebiwex, rubbing his hip where he'd collided with the TARDIS controls before making contact with the floor. The Ebiwex was laughing heartily at him but calmed down enough to say: 'Well then, Doctor. This is your final stop. Now, before I go, I leave you with a warning.'

'What is it? Don't cause trouble?' said The Doctor, glaring at the ceiling. 'Well, bad luck for me because I am an expert at causing trouble.'

The Ebiwex snorted, 'Don't be stupid. The warning, Doctor, is this: Do not leave this area because if you do, you will die. You won't be able to regenerate and you will be erased from time and space all together. Your friend will never remember you and you will never have existed.'

'I'll keep that in mind, thanks,' The Doctor scoffed, bending down to tie his shoelaces, which had come undone during the crash. 'I don't know what you plan to do with me, but I will find out, even if I have to die. So be prepared because-'

He stopped for the TARDIS door suddenly opened a bit. The Doctor's hands stopped in mid-air as someone's voice called through the crack of the door, 'Anyone there?'

The Doctor's two hearts skipped a beat. He recognised the voice. _You have got to be joking, _he thought, taking his time to stand up straight. _It can't be…_

'What've you done?' he hollered at the Ebiwex, striding nervously to the doors and pulling them wide open. Standing in front of him, all big-eared and the leather jacket on his shoulders was his ninth self. His blue eyes were piercing as ever but his usual grin was in place. He took The Doctor's hand and shook it.

'Hello,' he said cheerfully in his Northern accent. 'I'm The Doctor and you are?'

**oOo**

'What?' The Doctor just stared at him, hardly believing his eyes. '_What?_' Shaking his head, he backed away from his past self. 'What?' Before his past self could say anything to that, another voice came from behind the TARDIS.

'You're from the future, aren't you boy?'

The Doctor jumped, stepped out of the TARDIS to face the speaker and his jaw fell open. There, hiding behind the TARDIS, was his very first self, old and frail, cane in hand. He closed his mouth quickly and turned around to survey the room properly. It was quite large with arched doorways on the sides, leading off to different sized corridors. In this room itself there were tables and chairs, like a miniature café. The only differences that separated this room from a café were the lack of food and colour. Everything in the room was white, black and grey. Everything, except for the people and creatures sitting at the tables, and the TARDIS tucked away in the corner. The Doctor was muddled and petrified by the sight. _Today just keep__s__ getting better,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _Just my luck._

'I don't have all day, young man. Now answer my question.'

The Doctor faced his first self, wondering how he was going to explain that he was the same man as he was and not a human companion.

'Err- well you see,' he began awkwardly. 'I am the same person as you, but not really, but I actually am. You see, I am exactly the same as you, just with a different face.'

'So basically,' The First Doctor interrupted, looking a little amused by The Doctor's inept babbling. 'You are a future me?'

The Doctor kicked himself mentally and sheepishly said, 'Yeah. Future you, of course.'

The First Doctor studied him for a minute then turned to The Ninth Doctor. 'What do you think? One of us?'

The Ninth Doctor nodded curtly, grin plastered to his face. 'Oh yeah.'

The Doctor had had enough. 'Look,' he said to his two selves, voice dangerously low. 'I've got to get back to where I was. A boy has been killed by this thing,' he pointed furiously at the top of the TARDIS, where the Ebiwex had been lounging for it had now disappeared. 'And my companion, Rose has been left-' His face went pale. Then he rushed back inside the TARDIS and flicked controls like a madman. But he couldn't get it working.

'Come on!' he shouted, now pressing random buttons in desperation.

'It's not going to work, young man,' said The First Doctor calmly, walking slowly into the TARDIS. 'Before every single version of our TARDIS had been lost, none of them worked. Stopped by the Ebiwex, the little devil.' He stopped as The Ninth Doctor declared proudly, staring at the inside of the TARDIS, 'Still the same then? The old girl didn't change?'

The Doctor paused and gave a small smile.

'Nah,' he said, staring lovingly at the engine. 'Why should she?'

The two Doctors shared a knowing glance and The Doctor stepped away from the controls, heaving a great sigh.

'Well, if she doesn't work, how are we going to get out?'

All three fell silent, watching the TARDIS's elegant figure while she hummed a little quietly. The Doctor's mind was spinning. He was stuck in a room that could not be left with his two of his former selves; he had been kidnapped by an alien that had killed a child and Rose was left alone back at the Powell Estate. _Can this day get any weirder?_ He wondered. Then it hit him as he remembered what the old man had said: '-_every single version of our TARDIS__ had been lost__-'_

_Every single version__ of our TARDIS? Every single _version_. Every single-_

'OH!' The Doctor exclaimed, making the other two jump in fright. 'Look at me! Old and extremely _thick!_ I need a bigger head for it's too full of stuff! Doctor?' he asked, turning to the old man in front of him. 'Every single version of our _TARDIS_, what do you mean by that?'

The old man gave him a searching look before replying, 'It means, Doctor, that there had been more than just our-' he indicated himself and The Ninth Doctor '- TARDISes before they disappeared.'

'But that means-' The Doctor started, but then he was rushing past them both and out of the blue doors. He stepped out and nearly tripped over his own converses. His eyes scanned the room and there at the back, sat the rest of them. One with a Beatles-style haircut and recorder in front of him; one with a velvet cloak and purple bowtie; one with a colourful scarf and brown, curly hair; one with a stick of celery pinned to his cream coat; one with the most ravishing clothing, added with a cat badge; one with a question-mark handled umbrella and shorter than the rest, and one with an old Englishman guise, looking like the youngest of the lot. There they sat, staring the TARDIS; the past incarnations of The Doctor.

All The Doctor could manage was a weak, 'Blimey.'

**oOo**

The other three Doctors had joined the rest and now all of them now appeared to be very serious. The Doctor wasn't sure whether or not he should be delighted at the gathering or extremely worried. Every single one of them was still but not for long for The Ninth Doctor broke the peace by saying, 'Well then. Can't just sit around all day, like the miserable old sods that we are, can we? Might as well introduce ourselves to each other, which we should've done ages ago.'

The rest only looked at him sceptically as he continued cheerfully, 'Hello, nice to meet you again, I'm your ninth self!'

'Don't be a fool, man,' mumbled The Second Doctor, narrowing his eyes. 'We are all some version of ourselves, are we not?'

All of them nodded in agreement and The Ninth Doctor pouted.

'You lot are no fun. Gee, was I that boring? At least you seem like a cool type,' he said to The Doctor.

The Doctor snorted and shook his head while the others glared at the former.

'Yes and that's all very good,' said The Seventh Doctor, inclining forward slightly. 'But we still have no idea who you are.' He was facing pointedly at The Doctor. The Doctor came back to his senses and indicated to himself.

'You mean me?' he asked his seventh self. He nodded.

'Well, obviously I'm you,' The Doctor replied, glancing at all his former selves.

'I think what he means, young man,' interrupted The First Doctor. 'Is which one of us are you? What number self?'

'We had a future self of all of us here before,' stated The Third Doctor, beaming proudly. 'Called himself "The Eleventh Face of Doctor Who".'

'Really?' queried The Doctor, now seeming very excited. 'What did he look like?'

The Fourth Doctor laughed loudly, scarf still draped around his neck. 'Look at you, all excited! Well, to be honest, he looked like a young professor, a student more like.'

'Hmm,' pondered The Doctor. 'Well then, we're going to become a student professor some day!'

The Fourth and Fifth Doctors chuckled quietly.

'OK, now that's been said,' The Doctor continued. 'I'm the Tenth version of you. Nice to see you all again.'

All The Doctors had a look of surprise.

'Tenth?' said The Sixth Doctor, leaning back into his chair, his colourful clothing flashing brilliantly. 'You look like the youngest of us here!'

The Doctor gave a dry chuckle.

'Yeah well, I'm the oldest,' he said darkly as another thought swam through his mind. 'And you know what else?'

The rest shook their heads so The Doctor proceeded with his point.

'We are all here, seated at this table at the same time,' The Doctor's eyes darkened. 'So why are we here, all together and why can't we remember this meeting? We should remember each other from the very first time we were here and what I mean by that is you,' he indicated his first self. 'The very first, knowing exactly what we're going to say, what you're going to look like in the future. I certainly don't remember and this is turning into one very big paradox. I don't want to scare anyone but really, we should be dead.'

'But that's the thing,' interjected The Eight Doctor, his eyes wide. 'No one remembers anything. Not while we're here in this room. Our Eleventh self didn't remember this meeting either, and he was the oldest! He should've known what to do! How to get out of here.'

'Then where is he?' The Doctor mused, frowning in deep thought. 'Also, one other thing. Where are our companions? I know that Rose has been left all by herself, but what about yours?'

A pregnant pause followed the statement. No one answered for a loud booming voice echoed through the room.

'Will all monsters and Doctors please make their way to the second corridor on the right for the challenge? I repeat: will all monsters and Doctors please make their way to the second corridor on the right for the challenge? It's time to let the games begin!'

'Games?' asked The Doctor, beginning to rise from the chair.

'Oh yeah, the games,' mumbled The Fifth Doctor, also standing. 'It's a long story but let's just say that they are dangerous.'

'How dangerous?'

His fifth self looked very uncomfortable.

'Very,' he said after a brief pause. 'We lost our eleventh self in them. Never came back after the first game. We are all disappearing, one by one. Not just us, Doctor, but the aliens too.'

The voice echoed through the room once again but The Doctor's world had gone blank. He was going to vanish from reality and Rose would never see him again. Never had _known _him. He kept her in his mind as he numbly followed his former selves through the doorway, not knowing he was walking straight into Death's scheming hands.

* * *

**Dundunduuun! What's going to happen? I'm sounding like a broken record now but R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is where the mystery begins. Oooo! Read on my fellow fans! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

Helen stared at the weeping Rose, her chest heavy with sadness. She had always loved the girl like she was her own and to see her so upset, it broke Helen's heart. Rose had told her everything when she came knocking on the door. From the Ebiwex's warning to her Doctor disappearing in a big, blue box; she had said it all with tears pouring down her cheeks. In her hands she held a white figurine, moving her thumb over its head fondly, as if she was remembering The Doctor. Rose looked down at it and a fresh wave of tears came out.

'Helen?' she said timidly, leaning back onto the pillows of the lounge. 'Do you think I could take another look at Andy's room?'

Helen's demeanour changed to shock and then to worry.

'Are you sure that's wise, Rose?' she replied, taking one of Rose's hands in her own. 'After what's happened today, I highly advise you to stay out of there.'

But Rose was determined. She stood up and said strongly, 'He would want me to figure things out, to bring him back. I need him back Helen, he's all I got other than Mum.'

'What about Mickey?' asked Helen, confused because Mickey was always there when Rose needed comforting. A good friend was what Rose needed now and Mickey seemed like the one to be here for her.

Rose fell silent and swallowed a lump in her throat.

'He's gone,' she choked, sitting back down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Helen frowned. 'Gone? How do mean "gone", sweetheart?'

Rose gave a forced laugh.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'I have seen a lot of strange things today,' Helen told her sternly, cupping Rose's face in her hands, making her look at her. 'Seeing aliens is just the beginning. Who knows what else is out there, waiting in the dark of space. So really Rose, since I'm with my mind open, I will somehow understand. So that being said, start talking, Missy.'

Rose gave a small smile and her eyes fell on the toy in her hands again. She then took a deep breath and gazed at Helen.

'OK, I'll tell you,' she said and she began to tell Helen the story.

'I guess it starts with The Doctor. He took Mickey and I to a spaceship that had no crew on board and we found these… time windows that had eighteenth century France in them. Anyway that's not the point. We were coming back home to London in the TARDIS when something happened to it and we ended up in a parallel universe. Identical London; same time, same area, same everything except for a few… differences.'

'Hold on,' Helen intervened, her mind spinning with confusion. 'Couple of things. First of all; what in the name of sanity is a TARTIS?'

'_TARDIS_ Helen,' Rose corrected. 'The TARDIS is The Doctor's home; his time-and-space machine.'

"_Time-and-space machine", what? _Helen thought incredulously. Rose seemed to have read her mind for she gave a little giggle.

'Yeah I know. Travelling in time and space… impossible right? That was what I first thought when he told me. But that's him, I guess. Always popping new things on you before you've gotten over the first thing he said to you.'

Helen was shaking her head, a small grin on her face.

'OK, second thing: he's an alien?' she whispered excitedly, giving Rose a nudge on the arm. 'He's an alien that travels in time and space in a blue box?'

Rose allowed herself to smile real big. 'Well, that's one way to put it but yeah. He's an alien.'

'Get out of here!' Helen declared, watching Rose laugh at her. 'You're making it up! My God, he's an _alien._'

Rose continued to laugh at her and she went on with the rest of the story. She told her about the Cybermen; her dad being alive; Mickey staying behind to live with his grandmother. But then she stopped abruptly when she suddenly thought about The Doctor.

'Sometimes I wonder how he does it,' she said sadly. 'He's sees us go home to our families, being happy and having someone to love. But him, he's so _alone_, with no family to comfort him and never being able to go home.'

Helen frowned at this. _He's got you, _she thought to herself. _How can he be alone when he's got someone as wonderful as you? _She didn't ask Rose to elaborate further on the matter. Instead, she pulled an enthusiastic face, feeling like a teenager again.

'So,' she said happily, grinning at Rose. 'What kind of alien is he? Now that's something I will probably never be able to ask again.'

Rose shook her head in amusement.

'He's a Time Lord,' she told her. 'Last of his kind,' she added, her voice filled with gloominess. 'When he first told me that, I didn't know what to say. Imagine Helen, imagine losing your entire planet and your whole race dead; gone forever in a blink of an eye, all because of a _stupid _war.'

Helen went quiet with shock. All she could manage was, '_Dear God._'

Rose silently nodded her head.

'Yeah,' she agreed, glancing at the door to Andy's bedroom. Her mind was made up and she stood up once again, the figurine still clutched in her hand.

'Listen,' she said to Helen. 'I need to help him. He's alone, he's old and I am the only person he has right now. I don't care what you say, but I am going into that room and I am going to bring him back, safe and sound.'

With that, she made her way to the bedroom door but when Helen appeared alongside her, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob and looked up.

'I'm with you all the way, Rose Tyler,' she said calmly, placing her hand on top of Rose's. 'Never forget that.'

Overcome with emotion, Rose pulled Helen into a hug and thanked her over and over. After a couple of minutes, they shared an encouraging glance and opened the door.

**oOo**

_Blimey, she was right, _Rose thought to herself while stepping into Andy's bedroom. _It does change. _The room had indeed changed. It was smaller, newer and much more flamboyant than the previous gloomy room. It was also brighter and seemed appropriate for the time of day. A soft, golden beam of light fell on the sheets of the large bed, giving it a cosy aura. Rose walked to the gleaming window, pulled it open and gazed at the burning colours of the sunset sky. This reminded Rose of the sunset that she and The Doctor had witnessed on Women Wept, when he was all ears and Northern accented. She smiled to herself as she remembered that daft old man. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a piece of paper flying towards her in the shape of an aeroplane. Rose stepped out of its path as it zoomed through the open window and landed on the bed, unfolding itself and lying flat. Rose glanced at it and then out the window but nothing gave the impression of something dangerous lurking nearby. Helen had sat on the bed and took the paper in her hands. She read the first sentence and held it out to Rose.

'It's addressed to you,' she said, watching Rose as she sat down beside her. 'It's written here that it's about The Doctor.'

Rose snatched the letter immediately and began to read, her hands shaking in anticipation.

_Rose, _it read in a messy scrawl, as if the writer was in a hurry. _I know that I am the least trustworthy in this madness and chaos, but I know how to rescue your Doctor. Now, I can't say much for I fear that my Master is watching my every move. The only way I can explain to you the reasons of why The Doctor was taken away, is face-to-face. Can you met me in the little boy's room at midnight? It is the only time where I am certain that my Master is asleep and non-observant. Please, it is the only way for you to understand that what has happened is wrong and entirely not my fault. You can bring you__r__ friend if you wish, but please__, please__ come._

There was no name or signature written at the end, only a blot of ink. Rose's mind went blank. She handed the letter to Helen to read, which she took. She quickly read it and put it next to her as she placed an arm on Rose's. Rose just stared ahead, her mind racing. _There is someone out there who knows, _she thought, gripping the edge of the bed. _How could they possibly know?_ She didn't have long to dwell on this assumption for someone called through the house.

'Helen? I'm home! You there, sweetheart?' a voice thick with a Scottish accent yelled in the quietness of the house.

'Robert!' Helen whispered frantically, rushing to the door and looking back at Rose. 'You stay in here. I'll leave the door open, just in case the room has any ideas to change with you still in here. I can't let Robert know that I've been in here. Just hold tight, love. I'll be right back.'

Helen squeezed out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar. Rose sat on the bed, her ears straining to hear what was being said in the opposite room. Her eyes fell on the paper, the words written upon it jumping out at her, begging her to oblige to the plea. Rose sighed deeply and slowly edged towards the door and put her ear in between the crack, hearing every word of the conversation.

'The police refuse to release the body,' she heard Robert say furiously. 'I swear I could sue them.'

'Now, now Robert,' Helen scolded, stealing glances back at Rose. 'There is no need to be harsh. They're doing their best to figure things out. Give them time.'

Rose moved her position so she could see clearly. She saw Robert give a huff, take Helen's hand and bring it up to his lips. He gave it a kiss and said, 'I know, I know. But he's our son, our only little boy.'

Helen embraced her husband and said softly, 'I know, but we can at least honour his memory. It will help us cope. Hopefully,' she added hastily.

Robert gave a small smile and wrapped his large arms around Helen, hugging her tightly. They stood there for a while, merely hugging each other in need. Rose stepped away from the door, picked the letter up and pocketed it with a sad, little grin on her face. The action between Helen and Robert made Rose remember the time on New Earth, in the New New York hospital when Cassandra had finally left her body and had gone into Chip's instead. The Doctor had caught her when she had fallen and Rose had then realised that she had grown stronger feelings for him, but she dare not admit them to him or to anyone, for that matter. She could never bring herself to do it, perhaps show it, but not say it. _He'll probably think it something else,_ she thought bitterly, seating herself on the bed once more. _Idiot alien man._ She smiled foolishly to herself as another memory came to her. But before she could even begin to decipher it, she gasped out in pain as the white figurine that she had placed in her pocket hotly stung her. She got it out gingerly and dropped it on the ground, sucking on her burnt finger. Rose saw that it was glowing bright red and singing a hole in the carpet. But it wasn't the only one: many objects around the room were doing the exact same thing, all glowing and burning. Then there was a bright light and Rose heard hysterical voices, all shouting and screaming. Different types of footsteps could also be heard as well as the pitiful shrieks of pain and fear. The thing that scared Rose wasn't the light that had engulfed the entire room; weren't the screams and yells emitting from it; it was the name that was being shouted and the items that were being thrown all around the room. Rose ducked as something large came hurtling in the direction of her head. She let out a groan of pain as another crashed into her chest with a lot of speed. Rose caught it but didn't look at it for her eyes were wide with terror and her ears sharp, listening to the voices.

'Watch out, Doctor!' one voice yelled, while another replied, 'Thanks old chap!'

_That doesn't sound like The Doctor, _Rose told herself. _That sounds like an old man!_

The next voice, however, made Rose freeze.

'Listen to me!' it shouted and Rose felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 'This isn't my fault! I want to get out of here and find my companion! Your friend wasn't the first and he certainly won't be the last to disappear! I'm sorry but we've got to move on and survive because I need to find my friend again! Now move!'

Suddenly, the door burst open and Robert and Helen bounded into the room, looking terrified.

'What the hell?' exclaimed Robert, grabbing Rose as the light grew ever brighter. He pulled her into his arms, out of harm's way and Helen took hold of the strong man and led him out of the room. A piercing wail sounded while Helen slammed the door shut. The light was now bleeding out from between the door and floor but then it vanished as though it had been switched off at the power point, but not before the familiar voice hollered, 'Get out of there!'. Then everything was silent, except for the deep breaths that they were all taking.

'You all right, love?' Robert asked her, concerned for her as he gawked, amazed, at the door to his son's bedroom.

'Yeah,' Rose replied, bringing the object that she had caught earlier up to her eye level. When her wide, brown eyes fell upon it, she choked on a cry and brought it to her chest, near her heart.

'No,' she whispered, shaking her head in denial. 'No, it can't be you. It can't!'

Helen came closer to her and lightly placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

'What is it?' she queried quietly.

Rose just shook her head, feeling extremely childish and held the toy out to Helen. She didn't take it, just looked at its piercing eyes and the slim device that it held in its hand. She didn't understand why Rose was making a fuss but didn't ask any further. Rose had never cried so much in her life. Not even the time when The Doctor had been asleep after he had regenerated and Rose had been certain that he had left her could be compared to this. She continued to cry, holding onto Helen as if she were a lifeline, her body shaking with grief. Rose didn't let her eyes pry on the figure again for she couldn't bear it if she had look at the stiff, plastic body of her precious yet lifeless Doctor again.

* * *

**Oh my God, I feel so mean! What happens now? Click the button below and maybe you'll find out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not really happy about this chapter but its gonna have to do. That is all I have to say, other than the fact that The Doctor's chapter is coming up! :D**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

It had taken a fair bit of explaining for Robert to understand what had happened. Helen had done most of the talking, Rose only helping out when she didn't know how to tell it. Rose stayed very quiet, her heart torn in sorrow. The figure of Rose's first Doctor was placed in the pocket of her hoodie, where she had sworn that she wouldn't take him out. He looked like an ordinary collector's toy but Rose knew that he wasn't. The Ninth Doctor was stuck as plastic for an unknown reason and Rose had no way of bringing him back, even though he had been long gone until now. Robert was still genuinely surprised at the fact that Rose was here of all places for he hadn't seen her for four years. He had gone abroad to Australia for his work, leaving Helen and Andy behind, though not by choice. This was why Rose had taken care of Andy while his mother worked a night shift, because his Dad was off in a distant land, far away from home.

'So, this man, this "Doctor",' Robert said, counting on his fingers as he spoke. 'Is an alien; he travels in a big, blue box called a "TARDIS"; he's been kidnapped by another alien called an Ebiwex which could have killed Andy; he's trapped beyond that light thing; Rose has been travelling with him and you've received an anonymous letter to meet in the bedroom at midnight?'

'Yes, but Mickey also travelled with him and is now in a parallel universe, don't forget,' Helen provided. 'But that is the general picture.'

'Blimey,' Robert muttered, still amazed by what he had just been told. The clock on the wall struck eight o'clock. Rose had called Jackie on her mobile, letting her know that she would be spending the night with the Browns. When she had asked about The Doctor, Rose had lied and said that he was still thinking about the situation and couldn't be interrupted. With that, Jackie bade her goodnight, told her to tell The Doctor the same and Rose hung up, feeling worse than ever. _Another four hours, _she thought. _Just another four, painful hours and then maybe, maybe I'll be able to get The Doctor back. _

'But there is still one thing I don't understand,' Robert supposed, intervening Rose's thoughts. 'Those voices, screaming. What were they? _Who _were they?'

Since she had been locked in her own thoughts, Rose didn't even ponder that. After a moments silence, Rose broke it by saying, 'I don't who they were except for one. The Doctor, I heard him shouting at something or someone by the way it had sounded. He mentioned me,' she added wistfully, looking up at them both. An expression of confusion dawned on their faces.

'When did he do that? Out of all those dreadful noises,' Helen whispered fearfully.

'He said he needed to find his friend,' Rose supplied, a big smile forming on her tear-streaked face. _So he hasn't forgotten me! And he's still alive. Oh__,__ thank God, he's still alive! _Rose could've laughed out loud but she didn't. She looked at the clock and saw that only five minutes had passed.

'Well then,' she started, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. 'Since we have four hours at the most to spare, I'm going to go and make us all a nice, hot cuppa. You still like yours white, Robert?'

Before Robert could answer, Helen protested, 'No, love, I can't let you do that! You're a guest.'

'Helen,' Rose told her, politely pushing Helen back to her seat. 'I've been here for half the day. At least let me do something productive.'

Helen gave her a smile before adding, 'You've figured out more than the officials have.'

Rose stared at her.

'Me? Don't be stupid,' she said, scoffing as she entering the tiny kitchen. 'If anyone's figured out anything, it's The Doctor. Him, not me.'

She took three mugs out from the cupboard under the sink. She turned the kettle on and spun to face Helen, who had followed her there. She had her arms crossed and stern look on her pale face.

'You found the alien,' she said stubbornly, crossing the kitchen and pulling out the tea bags from a tin.

'No, no. The alien found us, well more like The Doctor,' Rose retorted playfully, accepting the tea bags that Helen was giving her. 'So is that yes for the just white, Robert?' she shouted to him, hand on the handle of the refrigerator door.

'Yeah, just white,' he shouted back while Rose gave a slight chuckle. She took the milk out and went back to the bench, put it down and reached for the kettle. As she poured the hot water, Helen came up to her with the sugar and spoke softly in her ear.

'Are you sure you want to meet with this stranger?' she asked her, placing the sugar on the bench as she gazed at Rose.

Rose nodded and continued making the tea.

'I'm taking any chances that are thrown at me,' she told Helen, giving her a mug of steaming tea. 'Anything that might lead me to him.'

She took the two remaining mugs and left the kitchen. She handed Robert his tea before sitting down opposite him.

'Oh, ta,' he said, leaning forward to look at her as he put the warm mug on the table in front of him. 'You know, I look at you now and I still see that young girl that I met four years ago, always with that attitude.' He gave a low chuckle. 'But now, you're a fighter. That man must've changed you.'

'For the better, I hope!' Rose laughed and he joined her.

Then he shook his head sadly and said, 'Why were you crying before? Forgive me for intruding but I have never seen you like that and hopefully won't again anytime soon. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to-'

'Because of this,' Rose interrupted him, placing the figurine on the table. She didn't glance at it, instead she stared deeply at the woeful eyes of Robert Brown. He slowly picked it up and examined it.

'Before you ask,' she said, holding up a hand to stop him from speaking. 'This is going to sound bonkers but that isn't a real toy. No, it's a real man, petrified.'

Robert looked at her sharply.

'How could you possibly know that?' he asked her, astounded.

Rose took a second to answer, trying her best not to burst into tears again.

'I know him,' she bleakly answered. 'And so do you,' she directed at Helen.

Helen gave her a look that plainly said _I do?_ Rose nodded and risked a glance at the figure. His blue eyes were bright and his big ears stuck out. She laughed quietly to herself.

'So, who is he?' Robert questioned, handing him back. Rose took him and placed him back where he was and replied, 'He's The Doctor.'

Now it was Helen's turn to be surprised.

'That's him? But, what about the other man that came in today? Didn't you introduce him as "The Doctor"?' she asked, incredulous.

Rose laughed.

'They're the same person,' she giggled as Helen and Robert exchanged puzzled looks. 'Exactly the same man.'

She saw the baffled expressions of them both, staring at her. She sighed.

'He's an alien, remember?' she reminded but when they still continued to stare at her blankly, Rose went into a fully detailed explanation about The Doctor's regenerating ability. The clock on the wall struck quarter to. _Just another three hours, _Rose thought. _A__nother three __damn __hours._

**oOo**

The three hours passed quicker than Rose thought they would. She had had a fine evening though, fighting playfully over the remote control with Robert, seeing who would win for Robert wanted to watch the BBC News whereas Rose was interested in Emmerdale. In the end, they both gave up and talked with each other and Helen before falling asleep soundly. Rose was dreaming, no, _remembering_ the many different times that she had spent with The Doctor. New Earth, Satellite Five, Queen Victoria, 10 Downing Street… Rose suddenly bolted upright, a painful crick in her neck. She had heard a loud bump come from Andy's room. She gradually got up from her warm spot on the chair that she had been sleeping on and roughly shook Helen and Robert awake.

'Wake up!' she hissed hurriedly, containing her laughter at Robert's silly movements. 'It's time and it seems like they've arrived.'

That woke them up instantly. As they quietly got up from their "beds", Rose paced to the door, ready to open it. Helen and Robert appeared by her side and together, they entered the room. This time, it was a cabin with wooden walls and a small camp bed. There was snow falling out of the window so Rose went and shut it before the snow got inside. Robert was frozen at the entrance, a look of pure shock written on his face. His mouth was agape and no words came out, just a couple of tiny squeaks.

'Scary stuff, I know,' Rose assured him, taking a hand of his, one of Helen's and she shouted out to the empty room, 'Right then, you can show yourself! We're here, just like you asked us to, so can you come out?'

At first everything was still, then came a green, shiny body out of the depths of the space. The anger in the pit of Rose's stomach boiled like stew. She was shaking in pure rage that the creature edged away in fear.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?' she seethed at it, marching up to where it stood and stood at her full height. 'After taking The Doctor away did you honestly think it safe to show your stinking face here again? _Did you honestly?_'

The Ebiwex crouched in fright, its arms protecting itself in case Rose had the idea to attack. Her eyes were flashing and her hands were in fists. The Ebiwex looked very sheepish and it opened its mouth to say something but Rose continued to yell.

'You think you're so clever. Did you think that I was that gullible? Writing that letter in order for me to come like that?' she clicked her fingers. 'Well, you did good there, I do admit that much, but I'm not going down without a fight!'

With that, Rose strode to a desk where a lampshade stood and grabbed it, ready to whack the Ebiwex senseless. She waved Helen off when she tried to stop her and gave Robert a glare saying _Don't even think about __it_, continuing to advance the Ebiwex. Not wanting to be hit with another lampshade, it quickly hissed in urgency, 'No! Wait, I want to explain!'

But Rose wasn't listening for all she saw in her mind's eye was The Doctor disappearing in a golden light. She was so angry at the alien that she didn't notice the pitiful look it was giving her until she raised the lampshade, ready to strike. It was breathing shakily and seemed ready to break down into tears. She stood there for a minute or two with her arm raised, lampshade in hand before she brought back down and merely said, 'You have five minutes. Start talking.'

The Ebiwex sighed in relief and its bright, orange eyes stared at Rose with gratitude and anxiety written in them. It took a deep breath and swallowed. _I hope this isn't for nothing, _Rose thought to herself as the Ebiwex began to tell its story.

* * *

**Well then, that is that. Wonder what the Ebiwex's story is? Not even I know, but keep tuning in! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this is probably going to be the last chapter to submit for the time being, because school is starting again and I won't have the time to write. :( I forgot to mention that this story is set between The Age of Steel and Fear Her. Not sure where exactly so don't ask. Just use your imagination! :D If you have any questions about anything in this story, feel free to PM me and I'll happily answer them! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

'_T__ick tock, goes the clock and what now shall we play? Tick tock, goes the clock. Now summer's gone away?'_

As he opened his eyes, The Doctor cringed as the light peeked through his eyelids. He had never felt so sore in his nine hundred year life. He was battered, bruised and his mind blurry of the past events.

'_Tick tock, goes the clock and what then shall we see? Tick tock, until the day that thou shalt marry me.'_

A soft whimper came from a spot next to him. The Doctor sat up, his back stinging in agony and saw a body of pale green lay on the dusty ground, barely moving. His head pounding, he reached out a scratched hand to touch the body when it whimpered once more.

'Hello?' he mumbled, not wanting to be heard by anyone else other than this person. 'Can you hear me? It's The Doctor, I'm here to help. Can you move?'

'_Tick tock, goes the clock and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon, you and I must die.'_

A slight breath came out its smiling mouth and it turned its head to face The Doctor. Under the little light they had, he saw two round, black eyes stare at him. Before he could ask anything else, it said to him in a muffled voice, 'I'm fine. I can move, but I can't see. Have the lights turned out on us?'

The Doctor moved up to the body and placed a hand on its forehead, feeling an organic type of armour.

'Are you wearing a mask?' he asked softly, running his fingers along the edge of the creature's face and he felt a space between the mask and the skin. Lifting it up, he saw a pair of pale blue eyes and a lizard skinned face looking up at him in discomfort. He set the mask down and got out his sonic screwdriver.

'I'm just going to check for any injuries,' The Doctor told the creature calmly and he pressed the button, the screwdriver whirring loudly in the silence.

'_Tick tock, goes the clock. We laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick tock, goes the clock. Even for The Doctor.'_

The lizard sat up and leant against the bumpy, cavern wall.

'Anything, Doctor? Any injuries at all?' it asked him, watching as The Doctor looked at the sonic and shook his head.

'Nothing, you're fine,' he replied, a frown upon his face. 'Do you remember anything before we fell unconscious? And also, is it just me or can you hear singing?'

The creature gave a look of deep concentration and said, 'I don't recall much, except a white sort of light, taking Dellatre away from me. And yes,' it replied wistfully, sitting up a bit straighter as a whisper of a song began again. 'I do hear singing.'

The Doctor's head whipped this way and that, trying to locate the creepy singing voice, his hearts beating uncontrollably.

'_Tick tock, goes the clock. He cradled and he rocked her. Tick tock, goes the clock. Even for The Doctor.'_

Then it all came rushing back; entering the cave and meeting the two young Silurians, Dellatre and Hinferane; battling some of his older enemies and watching them disappear as a white light engulfed them; the darkness and then the never-ending pain.

'I remember,' he said reflectively, more and more images flashing through his mind. 'I remember every-'

He stopped for the same booming voice that had called in the café room earlier was echoing through the dim cave.

'This round has ended. All remaining Doctors and monsters will be teleported back to the Main Room for restoring. I repeat: this round has ended. All remaining Doctors and monsters will be teleported back to the Main Room for restoring. Step into the teleportation beam to be transported back. I repeat: step into the teleportation beam to be transported back. Thank you for participating in the Death Game. We shall see you soon.'

While the instructions were being spoken through what The Doctor assumed was an intercom, two blue beams of light appeared next to each other, near him and Hinferane. They exchanged a look as he helped the Silurian up to her feet and they stepped into the light. The Doctor saw the area around him dissolve and all too soon, he ended up in the same room from where he had been before beginning the games. When he set eyes upon it, it seemed a bit emptier than it had been; fewer creatures were seated at the tables, either being treated or treating others. He heard angry voices arguing some few feet away from him and The Doctor strained his ears to try and understand the conversation.

'It wasn't my fault!' a voice, that The Doctor guessed was his fourth self, said angrily. 'All my friends, enemies and such have been lost and do you see me blaming others? No! You do not! So cut it out and behave!'

The second voice made The Doctor shiver in a heated discomposure as old memories of Gallifrey burning, the Time War and Rose surfaced. _Anyone but you, _he thought sullenly, trying his hardest to block out the menacing voice. _Out of everything and everyone that has survived, why does it have to be you?_

'I do not listen to orders from The Doctor!' spoke a low, robotic voice that The Doctor knew belonged to The Dalek Emperor that he had met before Rose had turned into the Bad Wolf. 'My Daleks have beendestroyed! How do you explain this, Doctor? A meaning of blasphemy? Explain, explain_, explain!'_

'Never mind that now!' interrupted The First Doctor, making them both fall quiet. 'We need to know who made it out alive. I know for certain that our ninth, eighth, seventh, sixth, second and tenth selves were taken in this round, far more than the other rounds so far. Can either of you confirm any others? Aliens or us, just anyone?'

Before either The Fourth Doctor or The Dalek Emperor could reply, The Doctor stepped out from where he stood and said abruptly, 'Hold on a minute. Tenth self gone? Then what am I, some sort duplicate?'

He showed his wide, cheeky grin as the two Doctors jumped in surprise, with looks of delight on their faces when they saw him and The Emperor gave a low groan of annoyance.

'I wouldn't put it past you,' The Dalek Emperor said snidely, narrowing his one eye hatefully at The Doctor, who narrowed his own two brown ones back. 'It's not the first time The Flesh have copied someone as pathetic as you.'

The Doctor was about to send a spiteful comment at The Emperor when suddenly a red laser went in the direction of The Emperor's dome head, only to be disappointed when it bounced back and hit the ceiling, leaving a steaming hole. The Doctor spun around and saw the utmost fury written on Hinferane's pale green face, her laser gun pointing at the great Dalek.

'How dare you?' she seethed, her blues eyes darkening. 'How _dare_ you compare him to that? This man has saved thousands of lives. Millions! How could you compare him to something as disgusting, untrustworthy and hideous as The Flesh when you, yourself, have killed just as much as he has saved?'

Feeling rather flattered at this outbreak of devotion, The Doctor placed an arm around her shoulders and put out his hand, asking for the gun. She glanced up at him and unwillingly passed the gun over. He murmured a soft, 'Thank you for that,' before setting the gun down on a nearby table. _I'm not as innocent as you think,_ he thought quietly to himself, turning back to the rest. _But I better leave you thinking that, rather than for you to know the truth._

'Right then, where were we?' he mused, seating himself down on a chair and indicated the rest so that the others could join him. When they sat down, The Doctor uttered sadly, 'To answer your previous question,' he pointed to The First Doctor, who had a thin scratch running down the left side of his face, which The Doctor had only just noticed. 'I know that Hinferane's brother, Dellatre was taken; as well as a couple of Rutans, Ood, Headless Monks, Judoon and Gastropods. I'm not sure what happened to our third self, for he was with us at the beginning-'

He was interrupted when a woman, who looked no older than fifteen came up to them with a medical kit, flunked by white, humanoid drones that were faceless. She had long, black hair that ended at her ankles and had a very pale complexion. Her dark yellow eyes where filled with joy as she set the kit down and said in a professional tone: 'Now then, Doctors, Miss, Your Highness. I must overlook your injuries so you can be set for the next round of the games.'

As thought to prove her point, one of the faceless drones stated, 'Don't be alarmed. This is a kindness.'

The Doctor, however, gave a bewildered expression at his former selves, who shook their heads warningly at him. As much as he respected them and was a doctor himself, he hated anything to do with hospitals.

'Just do as they say,' The Fourth Doctor muttered, now seeming apprehensive at the large needle the woman was holding in her hands. 'If you don't, things can get very ugly.'

The Doctor swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as the woman and the drones advanced The First Doctor. He winced when she cruelly jabbed in the needle into the old man's arm, which was being held by a faceless drone, making him emit a painful 'Ouch.'. They did the same with The Fourth Doctor, Hinferane, The Emperor and The Doctor himself. The Doctor glanced at his original self and saw that the scratch that had been on his face was slowly fading away. He looked down at his own hands and spotted that the bruises and cuts were vanishing before his very eyes. When the woman and drones moved away to another table, The Third and Fifth Doctors approached their table and got chairs from the one opposite.

'So then, how are we all?' The Third Doctor said happily, completely ignoring The Dalek Emperor. 'All back to normal?'

**oOo**

They sat at the table, talking about the people that they saw disappear for a short while when they heard the sound of marching come from the other end of the room. They all looked up and there, standing tall and proud, was a Cyberman with a black parting on his head showing the human brain that he possessed. Interested, The Doctor asked the others, 'Who's that then? He's not a normal Cyberman.'

'Calls himself the Cyber Leader,' The Fifth Doctor said cynically, eyeing the metal man suspiciously. 'He was partners with The Eleventh Doctor in the third round. He said that he remembered the conflict between the previous self well and that he didn't trust him at all. I don't suppose you know what he means?' he queried, looking into The Doctor's eyes.

'Can't say,' he replied, still immensely intrigued by the enemy. 'Haven't met him yet. But back to the point,' he added, breaking out of his dream state. 'All those people, they just disappear whenever that light appears, am I right?'

All the others nodded and The First Doctor stated calmly, 'They all go there, they never come back. Simple as that.'

But The Doctor was shaking his head in disagreement.

'No, I'm afraid it's not that simple,' he muttered, glancing up at them as the pieces in his head joined together. 'Think about it! Doctor?' he asked his fifth self. 'When you said that the Cyber Leader was partners with our eleventh self in the third round, how did you know that it was the third round? How do you know that it is- whatever number round this is? Because, as far as I'm aware, they didn't state the number round before we started. So how did you know?'

The Fifth Doctor frowned thoughtfully then a look of shock passed over his face.

'I don't know,' he whispered, leaning slightly forward. 'I honestly don't know.' Then realisation dawned over. 'Oh my God. How did we not see that?'

The Doctor regarded the man, confused, 'What do you mean? See what?'

The Fifth Doctor, however, seemed very alarmed and said in a rush, 'They never state the number round; they never tell us who has gone or how and they never tell us what's in that liquid that they're injecting. But that's just it! They're manipulating our minds, creating stories in our heads.'

'What, through the injection?' Hinferane exclaimed, now looking as scared as The Fifth Doctor. He didn't say anything because another robotic voice interrupted their conversation by saying, 'Information: correct.'

The Doctor jumped out of his seat and found himself face-to-face, quite literally, with a golden angel. Golden face, golden hands, golden wings and golden halo. It was wearing a white robe and it had its hands together in front of it in a prayer. Its black eyes were unblinking as The Doctor asked, 'And you would be?'

'Information: The Heavenly Host seeks only to provide others with useful information.'

A smile spread across The Doctor's face. _I think we have just found exactly what we need, _he pondered happily to himself and he started throwing questions at The Heavenly Host with a feeling of hope in his hearts; a hope that would lead him back home to Rose.

* * *

**:D Reviews are love! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally, I have finished this chapter! God, I've got so many tests and assignments to do it's not funny. Plus I'm sick as a dog. Hopefully this can cheer some of my fellow sickies. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

After the exchanges of 'Good luck' and 'Don't get killed' between them all, The Doctor was standing at the entrance to the arena with Hinferane, The Fifth Doctor and a rather spooky looking creature that was snake-like and had long fangs pointing out of its purple mouth. The rest of the team were elsewhere, also waiting for this round of the games to begin. The Doctor had never felt so nervous: he hid his shaking hands in his coat pockets where the others couldn't see them, the cool feel of the sonic screwdriver at his fingertips. Taking an inaudible breath, he turned to the others and gave them a discreet nod of consolation as the same black-haired woman and faceless drones from before passed them by, the woman holding her medical kit in front of her. As she rounded the corner to the rest of the entrances, The Doctor took the opportunity and said quietly, 'Now, remember what we have to do. This is the only chance we can do this: to find that light and analyse it. Do you need me to go through how to use that again?' he asked Hinferane, who was responsible for using the screwdriver of The Second Doctor in the plan, which he had accidentally left behind. She shook her head no and her grip on it tightened, ever so slightly. The Doctor locked eye contact with his former and put out his hand.

'Good luck,' he said to him and The Fifth Doctor shook his hand and replied, 'you too.'

Then, the familiar voice on the intercom announced clearly while they all took a deep breath, waiting for the dangerous plan ahead to begin, 'The doors will soon be opening but first, I shall remind you of the rules. Rule one: do not, under any circumstances, leave the area until the round has ended. Otherwise, you will be disposed of. Rule two: those who are left behind in the arena once the challenge has finished will automatically be disposed, so be sure to listen to instructions at the end of the round for this to be prevented. Rule three: Do not, no matter how severe, intervene with the procedure of the light extermination. Any of those who try to halt or interfere with the light extermination will suffer and their team also-'

'Well, there goes Rule three down the drain,' Hinferane sniggered softly but The Doctor was too busy trying to solve the pieces of the puzzle that The Heavenly Host had provided earlier to reply…

'_So, what exactly are these- well, people- trying to achieve with these "games"?'_

'_Information: they are trying to rid the Universe of The Doctor.'_

'_Well that's nice. That's just lovely, but why? Why are they trying to kill me? And why all the enemies: past, present and future?'_

'_Information: They feel that the Universe will be better without the burden of The Doctor and his enemies.'_

'_Alright, ok but who's "they"? Do I know them?'_

'_Information: No, you do not know them. The other question cannot be answered for the information is unavailable.'_

'_Oh well, I tried. One last question: is there any chance of escape?'_

_The Heavenly Host stood still for a suspenseful moment, then replied, 'Information: The chance of The Doctor and his friends escaping is highly unlikely.'_

_We'll see about that, _The Doctor thought stubbornly to himself, as the intercom crackled and the door in front of him opened. _Just you lot wait, because I'm going to get us out of here._ With their heads held high The two Doctors and Hinferane entered the arena, with the other creature behind them, the three of them with one thought on their minds: _bring it on_.

**oOo**

This arena was very different from the previous one: it was a lush forest with towering trees, where the sky was invisible. There was daylight seeping through the top branches, other than that, the area below was pitch black. The Fifth Doctor took out The Seventh Doctor's screwdriver and said, 'Might as well get these out. We can use them as torches.'

So Hinferane and The Doctor took out their screwdrivers and light illuminated the path ahead,

making it seem Earthly more than haunted. The snake gave a loud whine and it slithered along the path, The Doctor and the rest following it in hot pursuit. More trees lined the dusty track, all different shapes and sizes. They walked briskly for a couple of minutes before the snake asked hazily, turning its head to face The Doctor, 'So, which are one are you, Doctor? Twelve? Thirteen?'

'No, Ten actually,' The Doctor replied, looking properly at the creature now. 'And what are you, a multi-form or something?'

The snake gave a small nod and said, 'I am Prisoner Zero, enemy of The Doctor and trickster of the mind of Amelia Pond.'

'Great, add another one to the list,' The Doctor said to himself sarcastically as the trees around the group grew thicker. _I wonder who Amelia Pond is though, _he thought to himself wistfully. _Sounds like a brilliant name. _The only light that they had now was what the screwdrivers were providing and the slightly glowing figure of Prisoner Zero. Time seemed to go on and on as they all travelled deeper into the forest. No enemies or dangers popped out, which they were thankful for however, there was no noise: no chirping of insects or growls of creatures: just the calm and quiet. Secretly, The Doctor wished for some sort of sound for the silence was un-calming his nerves, though nothing that emitted from something life-threatening. They kept walking, sometimes tripping over an unexpected root. When it felt like hours had passed, a loud _crack_ came from the distance and much to The Doctor's disappointment; the familiar white light emerged from behind the trees.

'Remember the plan!' The Fifth Doctor yelled, pointing the sonic screwdriver at it. 'Get ready, _now!_' A buzzing sound filled the quiet state for Hinferane and The Doctors pressed the buttons on the sonic screwdrivers. They held them there for a couple of minutes but when The Doctor let his go to see the results, nothing had shown up.

'I should get closer to it because I've received nothing on this thing!' Hinferane shouted, who had followed The Doctor's lead. She began rushing up to the light but before The Doctor could give her a warning, the light grew bigger and engulfed her, who disappeared with a frightened shriek.

'_No!_' he cried desperately, going to lunge in after her but he was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away.

'There is nothing we can do!' shouted the Fifth Doctor, going towards the thickest trees to safety. 'She's gone, Doctor! I'm sorry but she's gone!'

When they reached the broadest tree they could find, The Doctor slumped against its trunk and slid down, his face in his hands. The light continued to glow dangerously, oozing through the dark. More and more shrieks, screams and yells went through the forest and before he knew it, The Doctor snapped in anger. Before his former could stop him, he had marched into the open and bellowed furiously to the sky.

'This is wrong! Whoever is hosting this; whoever thinks that this is okay, I will find you and make you _beg_ for forgiveness!'

Then it all went quiet, but The Doctor continued to yell in fury. The darkness evolved around everything but still he continued to scream. Then there was a bump and a groan and then, did The Doctor stop shouting.

**oOo**

Once again, The Doctor found himself in the dark and in pain. There was only one difference: he could remember all that had happened. He felt so guilty: he kept seeing the terrified face of Hinferane and the light taking her life. The Doctor shivered in shock and sadness. _This is all my fault, _he thoughtresentfully. _I could have stopped her. I should have stopped her. Why am I so slow? I'm getting old. _Then, he suddenly realised that he could feel himself sitting in an upright position and that his hands were tied together in front of him. His head was pounding but he risked lifting his eyelids a notch. He regretted it instantly for a shining light was pointed at his face, blinding his sight. He heard footsteps and a mechanical winding coming towards him. Then he felt a hand rest on his

forehead, cheek and chest.

'He is still in shape-,' a male voice said, relieved. '- and alive too, Mistress. Thank goodness for that.'

The Doctor blanched and ignoring the brightness of the light, he snapped his eyes open in horror. _Not you again, _he thought bitterly as he saw the flat, delicate figure of Lady Cassandra O'Brien smiling daintily at him. Next to him stood the ever faithful Chip, his pale face dotted with doodles.

'What are you doing? Why am I here?' he asked Cassandra unnervingly, tugging at the ropes binding his wrists. Cassandra continued to smile at him, her piercing eyes staring into his soul. Chip moved towards The Doctor and began untying the binds. Perplexed, The Doctor freed his hands and mouthed wordlessly at the two of them. If Cassandra had had any hands, she would've held one up at this point for she said, 'There is not much time, Doctor. If you listen, I can help you and your former selves back to the right time streams, completely danger free.'

'Why should I trust the one who tried to kill my companion and various others for the sake of money?' The Doctor retorted unconsciously, immediately regretting it. Cassandra narrowed her eyes and looked at Chip.

'You know what to do,' she told him and the pair shared a knowing smile. The Doctor, feeling extremely uncomfortable, thought to himself, _This is going to take a while._ Before he could do anything more, Chip had grabbed him by the hands and was leading him towards a doorway in the distance, Cassandra gliding along behind them.

* * *

**That's it for now. Review please (sorry, I know I'm nagging. Please don't hurt me...)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my God, Chapter 9! I hope this chapter makes some form of sense. I did this in a rush because my friend has been bugging me for weeks (maybe a month) to this done. So if it doesn't, than I have failed epically. If it does, than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

Robert, Helen and Rose sat on the camp bed as the Ebiwex began its tale. It seemed very nervous and extremely tense and anxious. Rose felt pity towards it, for this was a new side to it to the one she had met beforehand.

'This is going to sound insane,' the Ebiwex told them, its eyes wide. 'I understand if you do not believe me but at least try to understand my position.'

Rose hurried it on, still immensely worried and paranoid about The Doctor's disappearance.

'Yes, my apologies,' the Ebiwex said sheepishly. 'Right, now where to begin? I guess it starts with my planet, Eptorin: the home planet of the Ebiwex civilisation. We are a slave race but we don't devote our lives to slavery or work. We are usually free and only help out other civilisations, conglomerations or visitors whenever they land on Eptorin. Or when specifically asked for,' the Ebiwex added bitterly.

Rose was frowning at the creature in confusion. She had read something about slave races in a book that she had found in the TARDIS's giant library. She was against the whole idea of humans or any life form using slaves as if they were just tissues. Rose encouraged the creature to continue and she glanced at Helen and Robert, who were both looking very sorrowful.

The Ebiwex went on, 'The thing about Eptorin is that is very hard to locate. I mean, Corstabortinsa is a very wide and large galaxy and Eptorin is tiny compared to the much bigger planets located there so naturally, you'd expect it hard to find us, wouldn't you?'

Rose, Helen and Robert nodded and Rose gave the Ebiwex a small smile.

'Well, there are plenty of those who find it easily, if not forcibly. But one day, things were perfectly normal and my race hadn't been servants or slaves for thousands of years: it's all thanks to the Time Lords, really. They hid us,' it added hastily for Rose had given a look of surprise. 'They hid us away for those thousands of years. But then the Time War began and the Time Lords were destroyed in a ball of raging fire. Anyway, back to the point. With Gallifrey gone and the protection from them no more, people began to find us again, and then the abnormalities arose quicker than ever before.'

The Ebiwex stopped here, an expression of discomfort on its metal face. But soon it had disappeared as it told them, 'I won't tell you the awful things. They will make your stomachs churn. Soon, the race was being transported out. At first I thought that they were travelling to other planets but then my Master found me. Then I realised that my race was being taken away to do my Master's bidding. That's why I took The Doctor away but not by choice. You see, my Master is a hypnotist and uses telepathy to give us commands.'

The pieces were clicking together in Rose's head but Helen interrupted her by saying, 'So _that's _why you seemed so vicious! That "Master" of yours was making you.'

The Ebiwex nodded with a sad look on its face. Helen, however, was not finished.

'Is that also the reason my son is dead?'

Robert started and stared at his wife in shock. He turned his head to face the Ebiwex and it blanched when the Ebiwex nodded once again.

'I didn't want to,' it pleaded, taking in the now reddening features of Robert. 'Often, the Ebiwex can block out things like mind control but my Master is too strong! He uses us to capture The Doctor and his enemies and take them to this place where they must fight for their lives. My Master wants to rid the universe of him and his enemies and he is making us collect them, making us take them there. I didn't want to do it for the Time Lords kept us safe and unharmed for all those years and I would never hurt The Doctor but now I have no choice!'

It began to sob and Rose hurried towards it, pulling it into an embrace. It being metal, Rose thought that it couldn't possibly have emotions, just like the Cybermen she had met but now she saw that the Ebiwex wasn't actually made of metal. It appeared to be metal; its actual skin was giving off that shiny look. Hot tears fell and the Ebiwex took several minutes to calm down. Robert was fuming and Rose stayed next to the Ebiwex, her arms around it, protecting it from harm.

'Even if what you say is true- whatever your name is,' Robert spat furiously at it. 'How can we trust you? How do we know that your "Master" isn't making you say all this?'

There a brief silence and then the Ebiwex replied, 'It's Gorstir.'

Robert, Helen and Rose looked befuddled and Rose asked, 'I'm sorry, what's Gorstir?'

'My name, Rose. It's my name,' Gorstir intervened, a tiny grin in place. 'And you know that my Master is not making me say this because look at my eyes. What do you see?'

The three of them stared at the eyes and Rose noticed that they were brighter, much more calmer than when she had met it in Andy's bedroom the first time. She pointed this out and Gorstir bowed its head approvingly.

'Exactly, Rose. I am safe for my Master is resting, unable to control me or the others.'

The pieces finally clicked and Rose understood but there was one thing that still puzzled her.

'Gorstir? I believe you, everything you say but what about that strange light thing that was in this room earlier? I heard The Doctor's voice before and this fell out of it along with a couple more. And why does the room keep changing? What's really going on?'

She held out the plastic figure of The Ninth Doctor for Gorstir to see. It examined it and shook its head.

'I've no idea, absolutely no-' Gorstir suddenly stopped and then its eyes went dark. It began to wail and shriek and Rose huddled closer to Robert and Helen.

'No! Please, Master no! You mustn't! Rose, get out! Get out of here, you must run! Get out Rose Tyler, find the truth and save us all. Save us all! Now run before it's too late! No, please no! No, don't program me to kill them, Master! Please _no!_'

Rose lunged forward to shake Gorstir out of the control but Robert grabbed her and Helen and bounded out of the room, slamming the door shut. All the way, Rose was screaming in horror and despair, her one link to The Doctor gone away in a heartbeat and there was nothing she could do to save it.

**oOo**

It was well past midnight and the sun could be seen rising in the distance but inside the Brown household, no one had slept a wink. Rose was pacing around the living room, trying to make sense of what Gorstir had provided. Helen had nodded off and she had her head rested on Robert's arm and he, himself was watching Rose's feet whenever they passed in front of him. The soft call of birds filled the room but Rose continued to pace. She was trying to fit the pieces together and to make sense of everything. _The Doctor would know, _she thought to herself sadly. Suddenly, Rose's phone went off. She dug around in her pockets until she found her ringing phone. It was her mother, Jackie so she answered it immediately but she soon found herself holding the phone away from her ear for Jackie was screaming bloody murder.

'Rose!' she yelled into the phone and Rose could hear more commotion in the background: screams, shrieks and bangs. 'Rose, you've got to stay where you are! There are these- things! These things and they're killing us all! Tell The Doctor we need him, tell him now, sweetheart! We are all dying-'

'Mum!' Rose interrupted, feeling as if a stone had dropped to the bottom of her stomach. 'Mum, calm down and tell me what's happening.'

Jackie was hyperventilating, the terror around getting louder by the second but she managed to say, 'I'm sorry Rose.'

'_Mum!_' Rose yelled and her breath got caught in her throat when the line went dead. 'Mum! Talk to me, Mum! _Mum!_'

She tried to redial but nothing happened. She tried again and again but the line didn't even ring: it just stayed silent. Robert had moved from his position on the sofa and was currently at the window, his mouth open and his eyes wider than ever before. Rose joined him, still trying to contact her mother but when she reached the window, she froze. The area in front of her was fading: fading to nothingness. Winged creatures were advancing the people below but even they were vanishing. The walls around them were beginning to peel and the window was melting before their very eyes. Rose grabbed hold of Robert and moved back, away from the collapsing house. Helen was behind them and soon, the three of them were clutching onto one another. Rose looked around the house: everything, from the walls, windows and doors, was disappearing. Everything, except the door to Andy's bedroom.

'Helen, Robert! We've got to get into Andy's room!' she shouted to them, dragging them to the door. 'We can hide in there!'

'But how, Rose?' Helen asked her, ducking from the bits of the ceiling that were raining down on her. 'The whole world is falling apart! How on Earth are we going to be safe, of all places in Andy's room?'

The truth was that Rose didn't actually know. Despite that, she continued to pull Helen and Robert, until they were inside the room. Not even bothering to look at the room itself, Rose locked the door shut and proceeded to collapse on the bed. Helen was already there and Robert had taken his place at the grimy window. They all gazed at the room before them: the wood of the bed frame, table, drawers and wardrobe was rotting; the curtains were ripped and dusty, as well the bed linen. In other words, the whole place was filthy but Rose didn't care. She buried her head in her hands, fighting the tears that were threatening escape. Her mother was dead and so was the rest of the world; maybe even the entire universe. _If only The Doctor was here, _she told herself gloomily. _If The Doctor were here, none of this would have happened. _Suddenly, Rose's head jerked up. Ignoring the puzzled looks that Helen and Robert sent her way, she stood up and frowned deeply.

'What's wrong, Rose dear?' Helen asked in a worried tone. 'What's the matter?'

'My memories,' Rose said abruptly as she strained to remember. 'I can't remember.'

Robert and Helen exchanged looks of alarm as Robert asked quietly, 'What can't you remember?'

Rose only shook her head, confused. 'I don't know. I- I think I don't remember what happened.'

'When _what_ happened, love?' Helen asked her, her voice on the edge of hysterics.

'When I was nineteen,' Rose whispered, the whole room suddenly silent. 'What happened when I was nineteen?'

Helen and Robert shook their heads, just as confused as she was. Little did Rose know that her mind had been wiped completely of the times she had had with The Doctor. Her Northern Doctor; her big-eared Doctor; her leather jacket Doctor. But the memories had vanished: he no longer existed in Rose Tyler's life.

* * *

**Nunununun! What's happening? What's Rose going to do? What the hell's happening to The Doctor? Stay tuned and you'll find out!**

**Lemon~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10, and the story unfolds. I will like to take the time to thank Carri007, Geneivere StarryEyes, Ines Bonnefoy, Prussia'sIndia and Silver-moonshine01 for following this story and the reviews they have given. Thank you so much! I would also like to thank artistical for her support on this. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And also for Best Buy Seasons and Draco167 for being so kind and putting this story in their favourites. Thank you.** **I know you are all thinking 'There's no need for this person to be like this. I mean, she's barely got any support or followers or that kind of thing. Why is she being all mushy?' Well, the thing is, I wasn't expecting any response to this story AT ALL. My friends at school don't always read my stuff (unless I get full marks on it or something) so to get the 5 followers and the 3 favourites, it means a lot to me. So thank you. Anyway, I'll shut up now, and let you guys read the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not to me.**

* * *

The Doctor had been tricked once again. He had known from the moment he laid eyes on Cassandra that something bad was going to happen, but not just anything bad: the worst kind of bad. After being lead out of the confined space he had been in, The Doctor, Chip and Cassandra had returned to the café room, The Doctor being guided by Chip. With the request from Cassandra, he had unwillingly led them to the TARDIS which was, thankfully, still hiding in the corner. But as soon as they had entered the old girl, Chip had shut the door in The Doctor's face and the TARDIS had vanished, leaving him stranded with the utmost fury written on his face. He was currently seated at one of the tables, his head in his hands and his mind racing. The rest of his team had been consumed by the dreaded white light, leaving him as the only survivor. There were others around him, but no one talked to one another: they were all silent in grief, thinking of those that had been lost. The next round of the Death Game was to take place in a few moments and The Doctor was ready to go into it with a blank mind. He was sick of the suffering; sick of the loss; sick of the grief and the measures being taken and sick of the loneliness.

'Maybe it's time,' The Doctor said to himself softly, gazing around the room with sad eyes. 'Time to die, old Doctor. Time to die.'

In spite of himself, he gave a small chuckle as he thought of what Rose would've said to that. _You can't Doctor! _He imagined her say. _You can't give up now! The world needs you! I need you._

'I need you too, Rose,' he said sadly. 'Oh, more than you think. But it's over: for you and for me.'

As he stood, the intercom crackled into life and the voice spoke for the last time in The Doctor's life and for some odd reason, the voice had lost its professional tone. It seemed gloomy, if not depressed.

'This is the final round of the Death Game. All remaining life forms are to take part in the round. Everyone is, unfortunately, going to be killed. My sincere apologies to you all. Good luck and Godspeed to you all.'

The intercom died and The Doctor walked towards the familiar doorway, with the rest of the aliens behind: walking towards the doorway to death.

**oOo**

With his screwdriver in hand, The Doctor was slumped against a sandy rock on a mountain. His breathing was laboured and his whole body was shaking in agony. Even though he was going to die, he was not going down without a fight. _I don't care how I die, _he thought to himself, ducking as a bit of stray soil rained down on him from above. _But I'm dying with honour in my actions; with my duty to save the world_ _and with my pride as a Time Lord and no one is going to stop me._ With that, The Doctor continued forward, not a clue on his mind and no attempt to save his own skin: just his two hearts beating wildly than ever before. In no time at all, The Doctor had found himself taking refuge in a cave, just as a loud _crack _spread throughout the mountainous area. The light had come for the last time and the screams and yells of the final players were piercing through the quiet. The Doctor screwed his eyes shut as images flashed before his eyes, the sounds around him booming through his head: Rose; Gallifrey; the Time Lords; the Time War; the Daleks; his past incarnations; the Earth and its people; his faithful TARDIS and the horrors of his nightmares. The sounds echoed loudly through the cave and The Doctor, having enough, started to run: deeper and deeper into the cave. His footsteps fell every now and then into a puddle, causing a loud _splash _to bounce of the walls of the cave. He kept running until he reached an open area, where in the middle, on a podium, sat a crystal of a thousand different colours. The Doctor, gasping for breath, walked up to it to get a closer look. The crystal shone brilliantly, casting a rainbow of colours on the rocky walls. It didn't need light to do so: it _was _light. It illuminated the darkness around The Doctor with its blinding glow. Transformed with the beauty of it, he picked it up and put on his glasses, gazing at the sheer wonderfulness of the item in front of him. _Beautiful, _he thought as he gazed at the shimmering object. _Absolutely beautiful._ The Doctor allowed himself a smile but it did not last long for the area around him was blurring, fading to nothing. Still holding the crystal, The Doctor whipped his head this way and that, and soon, he saw that the room around him was none other than the café room.

'A Boom Star,' he whispered to himself, placing the crystal on a table and continuing to stare at it. 'When picked up or touched, the matter around it explodes. Unseen to the naked eye, of course but everything that surrounds it and the holder begins to disintegrate, taking the holder to the safest place they could be. And for me, apparently, it's this room.'

He gave a small laugh and then, in the smallest corner of the space, a loud clapping was heard.

'Bravo, Doctor,' a deep voice said darkly. 'So clever, yet so far.'

'Who are you?' The Doctor inquired, standing straight up and glaring at the figure that was coming his way. 'What do you want with me?'

'With you, Doctor?' the dark voice said sinisterly, its owner coming ever closer. 'All I want with you, Doctor, is your death.'

The figure stepped into the light and it took all of The Doctor's courage to stop him from running away. The man was tall, lean and downright scary. A thin moustache covered his top lip and his hair was slick back. His eyes were cold, red and piercing and his mouth was lifted in a grin. Everything about this man made The Doctor think, _danger, danger, run!_ , but he stayed where he was for he had many questions to ask this curious being. The man gave him a stare and chills went up The Doctor's spine, the room suddenly colder.

'What is it, Doctor? Cat got your tongue?' the man teased, taking a seat at a table nearby. 'A pity! I was hoping for some form of conversation. But we all know that The Doctor is all talk-'

'I would talk if someone would shut up!' The Doctor rudely interrupted. 'Even then I wouldn't willingly talk to that someone who has killed millions of people. No one like that deserves a chance.'

The man's eyes went wide and he raised his arms in surrender. Then he began to laugh, his mock demeanour clearing: replaced with a sneer.

'Oh? But I'm not the only one, Doctor,' he added snidely, walking briskly to The Doctor until they were face-to-face. 'You killed your own _race_. Who does that? Only a murderer.'

'You know nothing,' The Doctor said quietly, his hands clenching and unclenching. 'I had no choice. You, however, had all the choices in the world: in the whole universe. And you chose the one that made you foul. Taking control of innocent species and making them kill young and carefree children. How can anything compare to that?'

A snakelike smile spread across the stranger's face. 'Again, so clever.'

The Doctor blanched. _He actually did? _He thought to himself, bewildered. _I was just speculating. I didn't really mean it. By the name of Rassilon._

'Your prayers won't help you now, Doctor,' the man breathed, narrowing his eyes at The Doctor. 'Nothing can help you now.'

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah, you can read minds. I forgot.'

The stranger frowned. 'How do you know that?'

The Doctor gave a grin. 'You've underestimated me. You've forgotten how much I know. Well, comes with being nine hundred years old, doesn't it? But I got taught at the Academy about the Ebiwex race and I know that it takes a lot for them to be hypnotised. So, obviously, you've got great skills at mind-meddling, am I right? That's why that particular Ebiwex that brought me here couldn't help but do so, because of your telepathy controlling it.'

Before he could say anymore, the man raised his arms and a yellow light filled the dark room. Soon, the man was surrounded by people of all shapes and sizes. The Doctor recognised the young girl with the medical kit from earlier but this time, she looked terrified.

'I don't just control the Ebiwex,' the man said loudly, showing off the people around him. 'I control these lovely people here as well. Say hello to the human race, Doctor.'

_What?_ The Doctor was frozen in shock. These poor people were being herded around like cattle by this man. He had never been so angry.

'You control them?' he said furiously. 'Who gave you the right to take these people and use them? I'll tell you: no one. You are just using them for your own needs; your own entertainment; your own amusement. Well, let me tell you something. This stops now: this ends right now. Do you hear me? _Do you hear me?_'

'Ah, so full of fire, is he not my pet?' the man said fondly to the young girl next to him.

'Leave her alone,' The Doctor said to him, an expression of anger on his face.

'Or what? You going to unleash "The Oncoming Storm" on me? Let me tell you now: it's not going to work.'

The Doctor sent the man a glare while breathing heavily. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him. The man laughed at his actions, causing The Doctor to boil even more.

'Just who do you think you are?' he seethed, still keeping the screwdriver pointed at the man's face.

'I am The Master of All,' he replied, the smile back in place. 'Do you like it?'

'I once had a friend called The Master,' The Doctor said sadly. 'He used to be so good and then he turned corrupt. Now you're going the same way.'

The smile faded on The Master of All's face and he said nastily, 'Oh yes, I know that. He was here before, along with the rest of your incarnations. Before you came,' he added hastily for The Doctor had given him a confused look. 'He perished, along with the Eleventh, Twelfth and Thirteenth Doctors. And now it's your turn!'

Before he could do anything, The Doctor soon found himself on the floor, clutching his chest in pain. The Master of All appeared above him, his hand outstretched.

'Your hearts are mine, Doctor,' he said in a sickly tone. 'Now feel them get crushed!'

That being said, The Master of All clenched his hand and soon, The Doctor was screaming. He could feel his hearts beginning to stop but he held on, not wanting to die without a fight.

'Look at him! Still fighting, even though all is lost. How pitiful,' The Master of All said gleefully.

'If I have to die to save the world from you, then so be it!' The Doctor gasped, the pain getting worse and worse. 'I will die to save the universe from someone as pathetic as you.'

A growl came from The Master of All but then, out of the blue, the white light appeared once again. The Doctor looked up and saw a familiar shape appear from the depths.

'Rose,' he whispered, his breathing becoming shallow but it soon turned into his final scream as The Master of All clenched his hand tighter than ever, and then, The Doctor's hearts stopped. He was dead, but not before he laid eyes on Rose and muttered, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

**I know, I know. "The Master of All". What kind of rubbish is that? I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to call him. Deal with it. The Doctor is dead... dundunduuun! KEEP IN TUNE TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS! :D**


End file.
